Studies can be hectic
by ranjan597
Summary: Actually.. this is my life in the form of a short story...which will complete in a few chapters...here Hilary gets less Marks in exams and the thing is how kai helps her in her studies. Here Hilary and kai don't know each other. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN_ hi this is my new story...**

 **I am typing this kai×hil fic for Isha and Misty...**

 **As they both said me to do.**

 **Hilary age _16**

 **Kai_ 17**

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

"stop it mom! ! " I screamed.

"No Hilary this is not good. You are scored this less marks in science?" My mom asked.

"But I scored good in mathematics." I protested.

"No Hilary, all subjects are important." My father said.

Sniff sniff I started crying. "Now she needs a new school. " My father said.

"Yaa" my mom agreed.

No! I can't leave my friends and go to a new school.

* * *

Next day.

"So Hilary you are going to the Fly like a phoenix school. I filled up your forms." My father said.

"It is a boarding school." My mother informed.

I cried a lot. I didn't want to go anywhere away from my family.

After that conversation I stopped talking to all.

* * *

There today my new school uniform was kept infront of me. I wore it and sat in the car and went forever away from all.

I didn't even meet Tyson once.

The uniform was not that bad. It had a dark grey skirt. A white shirt and a red tie.

But I was amazed by watching the tall buildings of the school. It was marvelous.

I went to the principal's office. He looked very strict.

"Hello . .Mr Boris.. is my daughter." My father spoke.

"Fine. You can leave. We will take care of her." Said the principal.

"So Hilary you go to your classroom it is the second right from the fourth floor. " He said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

I saw all the people looking at me. "Stop looking" I spoke.

"Hey why are you looking so happy? Are you new?" A person asked.

"Yeah . Why? Shouldn't I be happy? " I asked.

" Whoever comes to this school don't seem happy after they get used to here." He said.

I was shocked by listening to them.

I went into the class. Then a person came and said that my room number was 1013.

All were shocked.

"What happened to you all. Why are you shocked.?" I asked.

"That room is of kai hiwatari." One girl spoke.

"Lucky chick." A girl spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Subha." She said.

I immediately went to search my room first. If a boy is staying there which means it will be messy. I thought.

But totally opposite. I was shocked to see a beautiful pretty room well organised room.

I laid some of my things in that room on the table.

I went to the class again.

"Good morning Ma'am." Everybody spoke.

"Here you are the new student aren't you?" Asked the ma'am.

"Yaa. So everyone my name is Hilary tachibana. I love mathematics." I spoke nervously.

I sat at the last bench. Then I saw someone coming there. "hello you new ? My name is Tala. Nice to meet you." He said.

"This is my bench." He spoke. "And here kai sits with me." He said. "But today he will not come due to some reason so you can sit here." He spoke.

Oh another Tyson I thought.

The day was going on quite well. I did not miss my parents. But, I was missing my friends., I went back to my room. I slept on one of the pillow. I burried my face and cried till I slept.

 **kai's pov.**

i came back from the hospital. I just wanted to fall on my bed and sleep.

I went into my room but I was shocked, when I stumbled and fell on the bed on someone.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

". I... I...am Hilary..." She spoke.

* * *

 **AN_ so how was it.?**

 **So keep waiting for the next chapter as I will take time to update. But whenever I will update it will be longer than this.. I know it is a very short chapter.**

 **As I am busy with my FanFiction living becomes hell when one's alone.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:- umm... Thank you for your support..**

 **Misty and simy thanks for reviewing...**

 **Let me start it by not wasting time.**

* * *

 **hilary's POV.**

I was totally shocked. I never thought this would happen. Oh ! God kai was too heavy for me. "Move!" I screamed.

Then he immediately moved away. I switched on the lamp. I saw the best ever scene.

I saw a person who was damn looking hot..! Now I understood why Subha said I was a lucky chick.

" Why you here?" He asked. "This room was given to me. I came here just today. " I said.

"We have to share?" He asked. "Ofcourse." I said.

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

oh god what the hell I am asking. I am surely losing my mind. If the room is given to her then surely I have to share.

"This side of bed is mine." I said.

"Oh.. I did not know... Sorry." She said and she moved towards the right.

I switched off the lights and tried to sleep. It was a hard day of my life.

 **next day.**

I woke up. I saw her sleeping. Obviously.! Who would wake up at 4:48?

Then I saw her moving. She suddenly fell down the bed and she woke up looking at me very innocently.

"Actually I have the habit of waking up by falling down from bed." She said blushing.

I did not respond and went to the ground. I heard Tala's screams, guess what? I know again her roommate was troubling him. This was his daily routine. Her roommate Subha would say him every night that she wants to wake up early at 5:00 and then Tala would shout at her to wake up, but she would not wake up and when Tala would stop waking her up, again she would scream later at him that why didn't he wake her up.,?

I was running round the ground when I saw Brooklyn sleeping on the grass. He never practised for anything. "Good morning." Said Brooklyn.

"Hn." I said.

"Still the same attitude Hiwatari?" He asked.

"And you still jealous of me?" I asked.

"Why should I be? I have everything. But you don't have a thing. " He said.

"What do you mean.?" I asked. What don't I have?

"You don't have a girlfriend." He said.

"Oh ! I don't need." I spoke.

"That's what you are scared of the responsibilities so ..." He spoke.

"You can never have a girlfriend. People like you are always loner." He said.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked.

"Whatever you may think Hiwatari." He said and he left the place.

God what does he thinks? I can have a girlfriend. But do I really have that courage?

Obviously.! But whom. Let me first take a survey.

Like who is good in ..

Calculation.

Sports.

Attitude.

Loving nature.

Ofcourse how can I forget...

Awesome figure. And beauty.

I should surely see. I then heard a scream of Subha. Once again, I thought.

I went to check Tala. Yeah. He was being tortured by her, I guessed by hearing from the window.

I don't understand why Tala bears her everyday? Why can't he just show his Beyblade powers to her and make her scare.

Then it was 6:00 I Went back to my room and just felt to vomit by smelling the strawberries.

Oh my god! I am going to die.. Ahhhh...

Then Hilary came out of the washroom.

"You used strawberry shampoo didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah any problem?" She asked.

"Yes ! I am allergic to those sweeeeeee Achooooo..." I wasn't even able to complete my sentence.

Achooooo. "Oh I am so sorry...!" She apologized.

"HN."

* * *

 **AN_ sorry guys this chapter was also short...**

 **But what to do..? My parents won't allow me to type much longer.**

 **I am too too sorry...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:- hi friends I am really tired. I had to wash many vessels for updating this chapter today.**

 **Don't take it wrong. I had to please my mother...**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I never knew something like this could happen. Kai was sneezing. And that too horribly.

"Hey shall we go to a doctor?" I asked. "No I am all right." He spoke rudely.

"Hello? I am just asking you... Not eating your candies that you are scolding me too much. Understood?" I spoke up. Uggg... He too was annoying.

"By the way I don't have candies nor I ever tasted one." He said.

"What? Are you a human? Or an alien? You never ate candies? It's impossible .!" I shouted at him.

"You are so much short tempered." He said.

"Oh my god ! Tyson was better than you." I said. "Tyson? You know him?" He asked. "Yeah I know now don't ask how. " I screamed and left that area. Already it was being late for the classes.

"Hey you are new ?, Then meet me. I am Brooklyn and you look hot!" A person said.

"What the hell? " I asked. "Come with me and I can give you pleasure." He said in a flirty way.

"Shut up! I don't need anyone." I said.

"Oh come on all say that." He said.

"No means no."

Then he immediately caught my mouth and pulled me. I was screaming but it was of no use.

He was really strong. I tried to kick him and I was successful. "More power my dear." He said.

Oh god. He took me inside the boys washroom.

"No please leave me." I pleaded him.

"Ha you look Lovely." He exclaimed.

He pushed me against the wall and forcefully kissed me. "Leave me!" I screamed.

I spited on his face. "I said leave..."

He was just making me insane. I was damn scared. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Come on this water on your body will look pretty." He said as he poured water upon me.

"Now you look absolutely fine." He said.

"I love you..." He said.

"You don't even know my name.." I said.

"Hahaha but I can take fun out of you. . Your figure isn't bad. " He said.

He then tore my shirt. "Aren't you scared of the principal?" I asked crying.

"No! This has happened before and they say nothing." He spoke.

God take me away from this kind of world... I thought, then ... immediately I heard Brooklyn scream.

Oh god my savior came. I saw kai along with Tala.

"Oh please..-" I said and fell on the ground by excessive tension.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

" what the heck were you doing?" I asked.

I punched him and he immediately ran away before I could kill him.

I took Hilary and said Tala to go back.. I went and laid her on the bed.

."wake up." I spoke.

I sprinkled water on her. Then she started to wake up.

"Oh kai ...he ...he...he." she cried..

"Ohh everything is alright. He went away. You are safe now.." I said in my softest tone.

I know what she might have gone through.

"Please kai don't go... I need someone ... I want to go home... please kai take me home..." She said.

"Hilary whoever comes here cannot go back till they score A+ in all the subjects..." I explained.

But she just slept in my arms.. I just gave her a good company.

I felt so sorry for her. I am mad, I could have said her to be aware...

* * *

 **AN_ sorry this chapter too was short...**

 **Ok bye**

 **Thank you all for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to**

 **Devi**

 **Lily**

 **Simy**

 **Misty**

 **And Rumu**

 **...**

 **Thank you for all for appreciating my work...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:- hi friends, I am back after so many days... I don't wanna waste my time...by author's notes..**

 **Ok thanks for all to review.. and support me.**

* * *

 **subha's POV.**

god! I was damn scared. Will kai like it or not. I did not know afterall it was his birthday tomorrow. I was making a beautiful drawing of Kai alone with his Beyblade just near the steps, with my friends Misty and simy.

It was awesome. "It's really nice." Said Misty. "Yeah yeah it's so good, Kai will surely propose you after this beautiful painting." Said simy.

"Thank you guys... Hey his lips can be lighter. Let me bring that colour from my room." I spoke and went.

* * *

 **misty's POV.**

we Both were waiting for Subha's return, but Ming Ming came and by mistakenly stamped the photo.

"Hey what did you do?" Asked simy.

"Sorry." She just said simply. "A sorry is not enough." I said. "Subha and we all made it together." Simy said.

But she ran away. Then we saw Hilary coming upstairs. She saw an amazing picture.

"Oh god why this beautiful picture has been stamped ? Let me try to make it all right." Hilary said and started to make it alright.

But it was not that successful. Anybody could say that it was spooled. Then Subha arrived. She made a shocking expression.

She started to cry. "Hilary you did not do well. Why did you spoil ? Are you jealous?" Subha asked crying. "No. "Hilary started to protest.

Subha was really silent as never before. I knew it was the silence before a storm. Subha immediately went and pulled Hilary and slapped her.

"I did not do this why can't you understand?" Hilary asked. I knew Subha., When she thought once she can never change her mind.

Subha kicked Hilary's stomach but this time Hilary did not bear, she kicked her back even after that blow.

Hilary had a red cheek. And then Subha had a black eye. Then Hilary had a bleeding lip and Subha had a bleeding nose. Oh god both were fighting. Simy and I tried to stop but instead we received a slap and a punch. It was now more than a cat fight. Then Subha pushed her downstairs but for the bad luck kai was there.

He caught Hilary and glared at all of us.

"What the hell were you doing and why? " He asked to Subha.

"Are you insane? , Once see how badly she is hurt?" Kai asked.

Subha was in tears. Simy just started to clarify but I stopped her as I knew it was not good to interfere now.

"You...on...ly... Seeeeee . ...her...te..ars ...not. mine? Only... she' ? Not me?... Kaa...Aaii. this...is .. not f..are..." Subha said crying and ran away downstairs.

Kai stopped glaring and left the place with Hilary.

Simy was not there she went to search Subha.

"Subha? Subha?" I screamed, I couldn't find her. Then I saw her on top of her favourite tree. It was her favourite because kai used to always relax infront of it. I also saw simy there. We tried to talk but she kept on sobbing loudly.

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

"why did she slap you?" I asked Hilary in our room.

"She thought that I spooled her picture. But I didn't do.. believe me kai." She said.

"Yes I believe you Hilary." I spoke.

"Should I apologize her for beating her?" She asked.

"Not necessary. That wasn't your fault. " I spoke arrogantly.

Don't know why I feel like killing every person whoever hurts Hilary.

"But... You know .. that was your picture for which she tried to kill me..." She said.

"What?" I asked. "Yes that's true.. " I said.

'I think Kai's words hurt her a lot. Poor Subha.' Hilary thought.

"Kai, Subha was innocent, she did not do it knowingly. Please... Don't scold her too much. After all she cares about you." Hilary said.

,Oh! God Hilary has a big heart. This is how a good person should be. Actually a good girlfriend should be.

Yeah Hilary is really good. Without her fault she is ready to apologize. This is how my girlfriend should be.

* * *

 **AN_ thanks to read it. And to say you... I felt very sad writing this.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing..**

 **Simy**

 **Misty**

 **Rumu**

 **Isha**

 **Neha**

 **Lily**

 **And Devi to review..**

 **And sorry lily I cannot continue that story.. I am too busy and actually I read the story long back.**

 **I was only too much Doubtful that what might have happened.. sorry...**

 **Please read and review. So that I can update soon..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:- hi friends, I am back after many days..**

 **I am typing this chapter because I won a bet with shramana ... You know because of that I didn't even speak of kai Hiwatari... My more than a half life's name even a single time.**

 **Ok thanks for reviewing...**

* * *

 **tala's pov.**

I went to the class, I saw Sony and Misty sitting at one corner.. I saw kai and Hilary.. Hilary in my bench.. I had to sit front of Simy.

Where is Subha?" I asked them. Usually she would kill me to sit in her place.

"She's outside.. I think she won't come." Answered Misty.

"Why the hell is that? And it is going to rain... I don't think you should be leaving your friend behind. " I said.

"Kai scolded her Tala, she is not in a mood to listen and you know last time she nearly killed us. " As Simy ended her sentence it started to rain.

"Bye, I am going to find her..." I said. "But... She is our friend too we'll join you. ." Said Misty and Simy. She wasn't near that tree.

We all went downstairs.. we did not know but kai was already down and searching her with Hilary. "Better you search her in premises and I will search her outside the college. " I said.

"You go left and we will go right." Said kai without my knowledge. I just glared at Kai as he was the only reason she ran away.

I went left out of the college. It was raining heavily. "SUBHA? ..." I WAS SCREAMING.

then I went farther.

* * *

 **simy's POV.**

"SUBHA? Where are you?" I asked. "Please come back we're waiting for you." Misty pleaded.

"I promise to give you an ice-cream treat on your birthday...!" I screamed. We searched her everywhere.

In the washroom., In her room, under her bed...etc. she was a crazy girl and she could be anywhere.

We even went upstairs but she wasn't present. "What shall we do now Misty? " I asked.

"Wait for others return..." She said.

Yes that was the only thing which we could do...

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

did I say her a way too harsh? But that's what I am... It was raining heavily. Thunder strikes and all. And another thunder strike and it burnt a nearby tree.. but I wasn't ready for a hug...by Hilary..

She was too scared and caught me... I knew she would feel awkward, if I don't hug her back... But... I am Kai Hiwatari... I should make her fall in my love.. it shouldn't be like I am falling for her..

She immediately stepped back. And her blush was clearly visible. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

I never felt so good before. A girl hugging me? This could become a news in the college.

There was no sight of Subha. ..

* * *

 **Tala's POV.**

I was walking forward... Then I saw her...

I went running towards her. -"Subha? Are you insane? What the hell are you doing here in this heavy rain? Don't you care about us? What if you would get a thunder strike? What if you would get pnemonia? Answer me?" I asked in a great frustration.

She came and burried her face onto my jacket...

"OVER? or anything is left? Tala you don't know... How a person feels when she or he is treated in such a way... When she or he is treated in such a way... when a loved one does it... Yes when a loved one doesn't understands the feeling what we feel for them.." she said sobbing.

"I can say the same thing to you..." I said. Even she does it with me... I never scold her.. she never understands me..

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You will understand one day Subha... One day.." I said. We both went back. She got her dress changed. I told to Misty and Simy about her return. I informed to Kai too. .

* * *

 **kai's POV**

We came back. Tala informed me. Hilary already went into the room and as I opened I saw a shocking view of my life.

She was in nothing but as bra and panties. "Ahhhhh... Hiwatari... You idiot... Move out. " She screamed.

She was blushing bright red... She looked awesome. Her figure was...too good. In the dresses she didn't look that hot..

I did not move out and kept staring at her... As if capturing it through my eyes.

"You pervert move out..." She screamed covering her body with the nearby towel.

"It was your mistake. You should have changed in the washroom. " I said.

"But kai Hiwatari is so innocent that he did not know that our bathroom door was locked and it doesn't open with some special man power?" She said in a taunting way.

"That's good I can see you in this state everyday... ha-ha." I said...

"Stupid." She muttered. We attended our classes. And at the end of the day... the lights were off and I tried to sleep.

But that too wasn't possible.

Because of ...

* * *

 **AN- guys can you guess why kai could not sleep..,**

 **Ok sorry for the ocness...**

 **Ok bye have a great time together.**

 **Please read and review so that I can update soon...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:- hi friends, I am back very early because of your fine reviews...**

 **By the way who did not review the last chapter please review it first...**

 **And Lily your answer was absolutely right.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

Oh god I wasn't able to sleep. I kept on scolding my mind for imagining Hilary in a bra and panties.

She looked really cute... Right now I just want to kiss her... But I tried my best to resist. My harmonies and heart were just telling to do but I kept on controlling myself over her.

Suddenly she shouted, "oh my god! I forgot to read the Russian revolution for tomorrow's test. "

And she switched on the lamp and started to read. Oh god I hate the people who study late night. I am sure tala and Subha are doing it too. They both always forget to read history.

"Kai.? ..." Asked Hilary after not more than 3 minutes. "Hn?"

"Tsar Nicholas and Vladimir Lenin were they both against each other ?" She asked.

"Yes.. Vladimir was the leader of Bolshevik party.. and he was the only person who helped the people and opposed menshevik party."

I tried to sleep but again in less than a minute she asked, "kai...? "

"Hn ?" " Did the socialist made any party ?" She asked.

"Yes. It was called the second international. " I replied and was feeling tired.

Once again after a minute she asked. "Kai? " . "Now what?"

"Did the liberals and radicals hate each other?"

"No they were similar but ... The radicals wanted a fast change in the society while the liberals wanted a slow change and they did not support women. Before the revolution. " I answered her patiently.

"Kai,...? Kai..?" She whispered.

"Now what happened?" I asked.

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"Then how would I be talking to you?"

"Oh sorry kai."

"Kai? , Kai? ,,Kai,!"

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"There is a lizard infront of me... save me...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed and jumped on the bed. She stamped my stomach ...

"Oh shit..." I screamed with pain. She was irritating me too much.

As she stamped the lizard came near the lamp and she fell forward on top of me.

I caught her tight. Woke up moved away the lizard and ordered her to either read or to sleep.

She went and sat on the desk. "Kai?"

"Oh god..! "

"If the lizard comes again?" She asked in a fearful tone.

"Play with it and tell him how hot you look in a bra. " I spoke.

"Hiwatari?"

I did not respond and tried to sleep.

May be after 2 hours she made a movement. Yes. I wasn't able to sleep.

She switched off the light and came on the bed. I felt like she was gazing at me. Then I felt her hand on my face. She stroked my left cheek.

But, she did not know that I was awake.

I did not want to give her a shock by blinking my eyes. So I kept silent.

 **hilary's pov.**

ah he looks so cute while sleeping. I stroked his face gently. I wish he could be mine forever.

I thought about the day and tried to sleep.

 **Kai's POV.**

I knew she was now asleep. I once again tried to sleep when I felt Hilary moving.. .no. actually she was shivering.

May be because of the heavy rainfall... I immediately wrapped my arm around her and brought her close to me.

I covered us by a duvet.. and hugged her tight. Her body was really cold.

Maybe tomorrow she is probably going to have a fever.

The moonlight was falling on her face Passing through the window.

I could not resist anymore and kissed her lightly..so that she doesn't wakes up.

Then I could sleep peacefully...

* * *

 **next day.**

I woke up. Hilary and I were in an awkward position. Hilary on top of me, my arms surrounding her. Her head on my chest. Her forehead touching my cheek.

I wanted to be in that position for more time but she suddenly opened her eyes. And I pretended to be asleep. She immediately moved away and kept a finger on my chest as if checking if I was alive.

Then I acted to wake up.

"G...g...good...Mo..orning...kkkk...kai..." She said.

"Good morning."

I want to go out for a walk. I thought and opened the door. But the door got stuck.

"Open..!" I shouted and forced the door to open. Hilary was looking amazed by the way I was trying.

Then atlast it opened.

But I saw Subha sleeping down on the floor and waking up by the hard blow which she got on her head because of my opening style.

"Happy birthday Kai...!" She nearly screamed.

"Hn... But why you were here. ?" I asked.

"She wanted to be the first one to wish you Kai..., And happy birthday..." Tala said.

"You mean she slept here all night?" I asked.

Subha and tala nodded.

Assu came and wished me too.

Subha handed me the painting.

"Kai I know it's not nice but at the eleventh hour someone stamped it and I had to make it again. It took yesterday's night kai. And for me it's no big deal..., I hope you like it..." Subha said.

"Thank you it's really nice... Subha.. " ,...

* * *

 **AN_ sorry assu.. I will surely add you in the next chapter... Hope you can wait for it...**

 **Bye for now...**

 **Lily..mein tumhare liye type karte rahungi...**

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:- hello friends. First of all a very Happy Birthday to myself. Yeah.. it's today.**

 **And Lily/smruti I am an Odia too... But don't be confused I don't live in Orissa. I have migrated to some other state.**

 **So guys where are my gifts? Sorry just joking.**

 **in this chapter Kai Hilary is not present... As much as you all wish...**

* * *

 **Tyson's pov.**

I kept on telling her...

"Devi? Come soon... We need to leave... Are you sure? We are leaving? " I asked her.

"Yes obviously... I and you both cannot live without our best friend.. and your grandfather allowed you and my mom too allowed so what's the matter? Tyson." Devi asked.

"Yeah let's go. " I said and we left for the most famous school.

After half an hour...

"Now we can reach at any moment in that school." Devi said.

Hmmmm...

Then I was shocked to see the big buildings of the school... "They're awesome. " I exclaimed.

"We need to go to the principal's Office Devi... " I explained her.

We both went through the dark hallways. "Ummmmm... Hello principal sir., We want to join in your school, here we were lost and we don't remember Where we came from and a good fellow someone like...umm... gave us money to join here." I lied and gave them money.

"Fine, but if you fail in your examinations then, you will be out of this college and no school will accept you... Is that alright with you, and you cannot cheat as there is a CCTV camera in every exam hall except the rooms." The principal said with a smirk.

"Fine ." Devi said. I nodded.

"But? Why did Mr. Dickenson give you money?" Asked the principal.

"For studies, he knew this was the best school." I lied again...

"Fill up these forms. Name and all..." We filled up the form ..."Ok go to the second right from fourth floor and your room no. is 1017. You both can go. " He said.

We both left.

"Tyson I can't believe you fooled him so easily. " Devi said.

"Yeah, that's why I am Tyson. " I said.

"Tys ?" Devi asked. "What?" I asked. "That's kai hiwatari, isn't it. ? And that is our Hilary. " She said.

"Hilary? Hilary? Hilary? ," I shouted in the corridor...,

"Tyson? Tyson.? You here?, How come? " Hilary asked.

Oh god after these many days I saw her... She looks pretty as usual. I did not see but Devi just hugged kai and he made one of his dark sided face.

"Get down of my Kai, you idiot, move! " A black haired girl shouted. I think I saw her before...

"Subha, don't lose your temper..." Another girl advised her.

"But Assu, my kai is struggling... Move .! Who the hell are you? " She asked pointing towards Devi.

Devi moved away by all the threatening. "Can I have your autograph?" Devi asked.

"Ughhhh... Sure..." Kai said.

"Who are you?" Devi asked pointing towards the black haired girl.

"Subha! ! I am Subha for your kindest information that is my Kai..." She said.

" Subha control yourself.." Tala said.. Tala too here?

"Your kai what do you mean?" Devi asked.

I still looked once back to Hilary. She was just starting at kai and kai staring back at her... No this kind of staring is not only friendship... I thought.

"Hilary?" I called but she didn't respond. "Hilary?" I said in a louder voice.

"Umm... Yeah what? Did you say something tys. .?" She asked.

"Do ... Do you... Love kai... I mean...umm..." I asked her.

" Tys how did you know? You are a genius... Yes I love him... But I am scared of telling him..." She whispered in my ears.

Her words seriously was like she stabbed my 2000 times in my body...

"Wait first of all how you here?" Hilary asked. ."I could not study without you, so I and Devi came and joined this school. " I said.

"Principal?" She asked. "Oh come on Hilary, .. I managed everything." I said.

"Wait there is a lot of confusion please mention your name you, " Assu said pointing towards Devi.

."I am Devi... Hilary's friend from bakuten high..." She said.

"Tala, hi after many days..." I said.

"Hi..." He said.

"Wait a second, how do you know Tala?" Hilary asked.

"I know everybody whoever were there in the Beyblade championship. " I said.

"Simy? How are you? " I went and hugged her.

"Tyson you are here after many days...!" She said.

"Ohh! Hi misty... You too here?" I asked leaving simy behind.

"Yeah Tyson... Hi.." misty spoke.

"You mean simy and Misty are Beybladers? " Hilary asked.

"Yeah, even kai and Subha... But Subha was disqualified very soon..., So she wasn't famous." I said.

"Shut up Tyson." Subha said.

"You remember me?" I asked.

"Yes Tyson how could I forget when you treated so bad with kai in the last match..." She said.

"Oh don't bring up the old things ..." Kai glared and said to Subha.

"So is it a good reunion?" Devi asked and everybody said a yes. ...

* * *

 **AN_ I am really sorry if anyone felt bad or if anyone's part was less or more.**

 **Hey do you want to be paired up with a particular or if you want to be in the competition to capture kai... You are warmly invited..**

 **Devi if I did any mistake then please forgive me... Dear...**

 **Afterall it's my birthday today...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha..**

 **And Boris the principal actually did not believe them both Tyson and Devi ... In the next chapter you will understand...**


	8. Chapter 8

**An_ hi. I am seriously busy guys. I can update only once a week.**

 **Sorry**

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

"hey you are not Devi, " I spoke. "Ummm... No you are wrong I am." She spoke.

"You are Lily. You are a liar say where is devi.?" I asked.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

Then I saw Devi coming out from another room.

"Lily stop taking my place." Devi said to her sister.

"You both are twins? " Subha asked.

They nodded.

"I will not leave this place at the least. " Lily said.

"Tyson why is she here?" Devi asked.

"I don't know how she came here..." Tyson said.

"Ok now the classes are going to start, please decide fast what you both are going to do." Tala said.

"Lily you be in my room, let me go to the classes." Devi said.

"No, you just want to see kai all the time, I will not let you do this." Lily said.

"What? Whoa?" Devi asked, blushing.

"Stop it! " Kai shouted.

Devi went into her room, leaving Lily to the classes.

* * *

The whole day went on very well with Kai's birthday.

At night I was trying to understand the Newton's third law of motion.

"Oh god! What is this? Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I am not able to understand! Kai explain! " I shouted.

"Means technically if you shoot a bullet from a gun, the bullet going in the front direction will be action and your hand going back with the gun will be the reaction. Understood?" Kai asked.

I didn't understand even a bit.

My face became odd and I stared at him with a blank expression.

"Ok then option B." He said as he came closer to me. .

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I immediately responded to his kiss unknowingly.

He went back after a moment.

"So , my loosing you was action and your responding to the kiss was reaction." He said.

"Understood?" He asked.

I was blushing dark red, "ye...yeah..." I said and continued to study.

* * *

 **Devi's pov.**

Tyson was really mad , he laid one leg on me and another leg on Lily.

Poor my sister.

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Tyson?" Lily asked.

"What?" Tyson asked .

"Monkey fellow move your leg." Lily screamed.

"Yeah , don't make us suffer..." I said.

"Oops... Sorry. I did not know. " He said.

And after 5 minutes he slept and again the situation was same.

"Tyson get out of here...!" Lily shouted and I bet one pillow upon him.

"Oh gosh..." Tyson exclaimed and moved out of the room.

* * *

 **simy's pov.**

I was talking to misty when there was a knock at our door.

"Who could be at this night?" Misty asked.

"Let me open." I said and went towards the door.

"Open..." Misty reminded me.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Tyson.

"Hey tys what happened?" I asked.

"Give me a space to live please... Lily and Devi removed me from there. " He said.

"Oh sure Tyson." Misty said.

"Shall we play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Ummm... Sure... Shall we call Subha and Tala too?" Misty asked.

"And kai and Hilary too..?" Tyson asked.

"And Lily and Devi and Assu too?" I asked.

"Yeah sure..." We all said .

* * *

I called Devi and Lily.

"We are planning to play truth or dare. Will you join us?" I asked.

"Sure.." Devi said.

"This late?" Lily asked.

Then I went to Subha's room, the door was flung open.

I saw Subha sitting on Tala and beating him with a pillow.

Then she saw me. "Oops I think wrong timing..." I said and I was about to go. She blushed dark.

"No say .." she said.

"We're playing truth or dare... Will you join us?" I asked.

They came too.

Calling kai and Hilary was also no big deal.

I even called Assu and Neha who lived together.

* * *

"Ok let's start. Assu truth or dare.?" I asked.

"I want a dare." Assu said.

"Ok go to the principal's office and steal the question papers... " Misty said.

"Yeah question papers." Tala said with a grin.

"Oh god...! Ok fine.." Assu said.

And she went to face the dare.

"Ok till she comes... Tyson truth or dare. ?" Misty asked.

"Dare. " He said.

"Join Assu." Subha said.

"Ughhhh..." Tyson said and went.

" Come on Lily truth or dare.?" Subha asked.

"Truth.." she said.

"Whom do you love the most and would love to make your life partner.?" I asked.

"Ummm... I think kai.." she said .

"Ok now Subha truth or dare?" Tala asked.

"Dare. " She said.

"Subha kiss anyboy here." Hilary and Neha said.

"Ohh... My... " Subha said.

She went near kai first but she didn't look at him then went to tala and kissed on his cheek.

"So Hilary truth or dare." Kai asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Who is your crush?" Neha asked.

"Umm ... No dare please..." Hilary said.

"You can't break the rules..." Lily said.

"Umm... God. Ok Tyson.." ( AN_ she is lieing here.)

"Ohh..." I felt bad.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I lied about loving Tyson.

I saw kai making a very odd face..

I did not want kai to know this such easily.

* * *

 **AN_ I cannot promise you to update soon...**

 **Please understand my helplessness...**

 **Please read and review...**

 **Sorry if anyone felt bad...**

 **I truly say a sorry from the core of my heart...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	9. Chapter 9

**An _ hi friends. I am back.**

* * *

 **Assu's pov.**

I was walking as quietly as possible. Suddenly I heard some noise.

I felt someone's hand and was about to scream when he said, "I am Tyson, don't worry it's my dare too."

Phew...

I was damn scared.

Then we heard someone else too..

Tyson immediately pushed me in the locker , he just dumped himself in that locker too..

Then we saw a guard moving away from that area.

"Let's go." I informed him.

"Asssssuuuuu..?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to go to washroom." He said.

"Ohhhh for God's sake..., Go " I spoke.

I went inside the room and took away the keys from the principal's office. I opened the locker and saw the papers.

I immediately grabbed them and moved back. But next an Unexpected thing happened. A guard came and took me away...

"Help.,! " I tried to scream.

I was aware of the punishments.

I wish someone could help me...

* * *

 **tyson's pov.**

I came out of the washroom and heard Assu scream for help.

I went near the office room and saw one of her shoe there... Dropped on the floor..

Oh god I need to save her... But I am here new, I don't know where to go...

Let me go back.

I went back to simy's room.

"Guys one problem arises." I screamed.

"What ? " Neha asked.

"Assu..." I said them the whole story...

"Oh god we need to find her near the black dark room." Misty said.

"If once someone is taken there they cannot return till 4 nights..." Kai said.

"Oh my god...!" Subha exclaimed.

"Listen I and Tala can go there..." Subha said.

"No . It's not safe. I and Tala will go . You all take care and go back to your rooms and now no arguments." Kai said.

As they went.

* * *

 **subha's pov.**

I and Hilary stayed together in her room.

I... Also wanted to go to take Assu back from the horrible punishment.

"Hilary... I am going ." I said.

"No don't go. .. kai said.." she was continuing when I cut her and said, "I don't care what he says, I want to save my friend."

"Ok I will join you." She said and we too left.

* * *

 **Tala's pov.**

"Did you take the chloroform? " I asked .

"Yeah." Kai answered.

There were 3 of them, I kicked one and covered his nose and threw him inside the lock, another guard was just above to open the door when kai went and covered his nose too. The last one also was easy for us. We dumped them 3 into the dark room.

We took Assu and returned to our room when I found my room empty.

Subha and Hilary were missing.

"Kai don't you think that 2 of the guards were easy to fight? " I asked.

Kai's eyes widened with fear and shock.

"You mean Subha and Hilary?" Tyson asked who just heard our conversation.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

Subha are you ok?" I asked.

"Umm. Ye ..ah..." She said.

"I will kill both tala and kai for locking us here

..." Subha said.

"Oh... Don't worry ..." Hilary said.

* * *

 **AN_ guys I know it is very short... But please co operate...**

 **I had to type these all in 15 minutes... Please read and review.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **So...**

 **I will not promise to update soon..**

 **I have updated**

 **My future's 4th chapter and rated it m because of mature contents...**

 **Read it if you wish as it won't come on the main page of fictions...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN_ hi all. Wish you a happy day.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing. Aradhana please** **have a bit of patience my dear... Though I am so happy that you wait for m**

 **updated...**

 **By the way Assu I said I rated the other story i.e my future? As m rating not this fic.**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

"Subha? Will we both trapped in such a way? " I asked.

"I don't think so because kai and Tala will notice our absence." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"No I just wanted to see how large this area was..." She spoke.

"Oh gosh who are you?" Subha asked actually shouted.

"Ray..." His voice seemed full of pain.

"What are you doing and how did you end up in such a way?" I asked him. I couldn't see anyone as it was just a dark room.

"Boris, he trapped me here.. " he said. "Why is that?" Subha asked.

"Because I had the proof of his secret desires. He treated all the failures in the Abbey. When I saw them doing this I was horrified. I was caught by them. I still have a... A picture of the tortured children... The harrassed women and all. " He told us.

"Ohhhh my..." I exclaimed.

"How did you get into the Abbey ummmm... Rao ... " Subha asked.

"It's Ray., " He said.

"Oh. Sorry." She said.

"I went there because I actually found some papers in this office room and so I followed the instructions and went to that area." He said.

"By the... Way. What is your name ? Both of you?" Ray asked.

"I am Subhashree but you can call me Subha. " She said.

"I am Hilary tachibana ." I introduced myself.

"Why you two here?" Ray asked.

"The thing was... Tried to save our friend Assu... Kai and tala... kicked us... And so we got locked. " I told him whatever happened.

"Ohh..."

"Then don't you think we are missing something?" Ray asked.

"What?" Subha asked.

" Shouldn't there be a guard with us?" Ray asked.

Yaa Ray said the truth. Kai and Tala kicked 3 of us in this dark room.

"Ahhhhh..." I shouted when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"It's me kai." Kai said.

"What the hell ? You just gave me a heart attack. " I spoke.

"Let's leave this place isn't safe." Tala spoke.

"How did you enter this room?" Subha asked.

"Long story." Kai replied.

"Don't you think something is smelling? " I asked and no one replied.

"Ray should also come." I said.

"Ray? He he's here? " Kai asked.

"Yaa kai.. I am here..." Ray replied.

"Oh come on, everybody get out. Otherwise the guard will wake up and if he sees us he will remember everything, the drugs which we gave him will not remind him even a single thing of this night. "Tala screamed.

We all 5 escaped from that dangerous area.

"Ray you stay with Maxy. His roommate isn't there. " Subha advised.

He went ahead.

"Ok Subha and Tala meet you tomorrow , " I said and went to my room with kai.

* * *

 **In the room**

"kai? How did you get in?" I asked refering to the dark room.

"Underground pipe system. " He answered.

"You mean drainage? " I asked.

"Hn."

"And so it was smelly. " I said. I tried to sleep.

Kai went and bathed. After 20 minutes he came out. He smells so...fresh ... I thought.

"Didn't sleep?" Asked Kai .

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

He immediately landed on the bed and switched off the lights.

"By the way now it's 3:49am. " Kai said.

I couldn't resist myself from smelling kai hair. Please don't do such kind of crazy deed. No no ...

"No...!" I actually shouted out of my mind.

"Sorry." I immediately apologized.

Then I heard kai chuckle. "Hey what..mmmm..." I stopped when kai kissed on top of my lips.

"What else you want?" Kai asked in a seductive way,

"Ummm... Nothing. ... Umm. You .. I ... Didn't... Expect... My ... No..." I blurted out.

He immediately roamed his hand around my body making me insane. "Oh...kai..."

He hugged me closer and I snuggled closer to him. I just enjoyed his company and slept.

It was really different.

* * *

 **Tyson's pov.**

I was feeling happy sleeping between 2 girls. Misty and simy.

Misty was really calm whereas simy was murmuring many things.

Which sounded like, " not now.. next taaaimme... please... Tys..."

What the hell? , Please tys?

Hmm don't know what she is dreaming of.

 **simy's dream**

"no Tyson you shouldn't eat all the sweets at a time. Eat next time. Please Tyson you will gain your weight... "

"Ohh simy , I will be alright don't worry, I will be fit when we will have our first date. "

"Ahhh..." She says and blushes...

* * *

 **AN_ ok guys this is the end of this chapter...**

 **Thank you all for reviewing...**

 **Please read and review..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha aka Kai's wife.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN_ hi everyone. I am back for God's sake.**

* * *

 **subha's pov.**

"fuck off Tala." I shouted.

"Wake up..!" Tala screamed into my ears.

"I guess you wanna die today." I spoke coldly.

"Don't be Kai." Tala advised.

I blushed listening his name.

We, I mean I and Tala had dark circles and we looked as if we didn't sleep from last 3-4 days...

I walked lifeless. I felt as if I didn't bother what one was saying.

I went to the class. Tala slept in the first period. It was history. Normally he would sleep in that period but today it was different.

Hilary and kai also looked inactive.

"So Subha where did he go?" Asked ma'am.

"Drainage. " I answered sheepishly and everyone laughed.

I just lied on the bench. "I want to sleep...!"! I screamed .

"Get lost. " Tala spoke. "Don't disturb me." He added.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I wanted to sleep. I tried my best to concentrate but my eyelids were getting heavier every minute. "Kai... " I spoke and slept.

the period which was going was drama.

"Kai... And hilary .. you both perform as a poor couple in the story."

I immediately got up listening my name.

"Yeah..." Kai answered and looked at me with a grin.

"Lily and max. , Act as a couple of a middle class family."

"Ok.." they replied.

"Tyson and simy you both act as a couple of high class."

"Sure ." Tyson replied.

"You here... Assu and Ralph you both act as a couple but like king and queen.,."

"Ok ma'am.."

"Subha and next to her Tala act as a crazy couple.."

"What?" Asked Subha.

"I repeat act as a crazy couple."

"Misty and Neha act as a critical friend. "

"Get lost.." Misty murmured under her breath.

"Brooklyn and ozuma act like you are drunk., ...ok so now students I gave you your parts you got half an hour to practice... Time starts now..!" The bloody teacher said.

* * *

 **after half an hour. Normal pov.**

ok first kai and Hilary as discussed.

Start. "

Kai kissed Hilary first. All made a face and started to whistle and cheer up them.

"Ohhhh. ... Hilary... You are my money and gold. I don't have money I don't care..." Kai spoke in a wavy manner.

"Kai ... I love you more than diamond necklace. "

"Hilary... You look like an angel of pearl.."

"And you are my Prince of currency.."

"Stop...! !" Our ma'am screamed.

"What?" Kai shouted.

"You are just increasing the value of others by comparing with money..." Said ma'am.

"Shouldn't we do that as we are a poor couple?" Hilary asked.

Ok then start once again.

"You are my salt of my food. Kai..." Hilary said.

"Stop it you are just comparing... Sit down both of you.." ma'am shouted.

"Ok next ... Lily and max.. middle class family." Ma'am announced.

"Lily... After many days.." Max said.

"Oh yeah Maxy... You look really happy today.." Lily said.

"Yeah as I am breaking up with you... " Max said.

"Ohh wow I can now be with Eleven..." Lily overjoyed.

"Fine we can be good friends .." max said..

"Let's divorce.." Lily smiled and advised.

"Stop that,...! Go back...!" Said ma'am.

"Ok Tyson and simy... come.." ma'am said.

They went.

"T...T...ys...on... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I ... I. ... I. ... I ... I. ... I... I ..l..lo...lo...lo...lo...lo...lov...l ...love...l...lo...love... you..." Simy said.

"Si ...si...si...si...si...sim...sim...simy... I ... I. ... I ...lov...e...love...y... you...too..." Tyson replied.

Tyson continued., "I... I... I...lo...love...loved... You ...since ...la...la...la..." Tyson was about to continue when ma'am said," get lost... what is the kind of speaking.?"

"Ma'am our stammering says how nervous we are..." Simy said.

"Sit down." Ma'am said.

"Come Subha and Tala." Ma'am said.

"Hehe... Tala.." Subha started in a seductive tone.

"Subha? What? " Asked Tala.

"I like you being here..." She said as if she was drunk.

"You... Ahhhhh...mmmmmhhh..." Tala said as Subha kissed him.

"You look hot... Tala... Yum..." Subha said breaking the kiss..,

The drama teacher was just watching it with lot of interest while many girls were blushing.

"You taste good.." Tala said.

"Tala..." Subha was going to continue when ma'am felt that they were crossing limits.

"Stop sit back..." Ma'am said.

Subha sat back looking sad.

"Ok Assu and Ralph.."

"Your highness... I felt from many days... I think I am fallen in love with you.." Ralph said.

"Oh is that true prince.. may our future be colourful., " Assu spoke.

"Yaa may our children be kind to Earth and make our name famous.." Ralph said.

"Stop... Talking about children? God... It's too much.. future. Restart. " Ma'am said.

" I will talk to my parents about it prince. I will be happy to hear if they agree."

"I will not kiss you on our wedding. " Assu said.

"No you need to kiss." Ralph said.

"No I won't." Assu argued.

"No you will."

"No I won't."

"No you..will..."

"Stop it get out..." Ma'am said.

"Next..."

"Neha I know you jealous of me." Misty said.

"Misty I know you jealous of my boyfriend." Neha spoke.

"Shut up I know you just want my life." Misty said with a smirk.

"Haha.. nice joke." Neha laughed slyly.

"I know you just hate when someone says me cascade girl... Hahaha hahaha hahaha.." misty said.

"Misty I am not at all jealous you are.." Neha said.

"Neha! " Misty screamed.

"Misty.!" Everyone thought Neha screamed but actually ma'am screamed.

"You both go back no need of any acting move.." she said.

"Next.."

"Brooklyn... I know ... Haha ... Go to that girl and propose her..." Ozuma spoke.

"She was a slut , I want someone... else..." Brooklyn said.

"Black and white who's that?" Ozuma asked.

"Oh she ., She is a dancer her name is momomkarashi..." Brooklyn. All the students gasped.

"Shut up..." Ma'am screamed.

"You have no rights to speak about me.." ma'am's name was momomkarashi.

The period was really oddly ridiculous. All had fun in their own way..

* * *

 **AN_ that's it guys... Sorry a lot of anyone felt bad about their part..**

 **Please just take it in a fun way... I apologise if anyone felt bad.. sorry..**

 **I will update my future? Tomorrow maybe..**

Please read and review..

Yours lovingly Subha

,


	12. Chapter 12

**An_ Hi guys sorry for this long delay. Actually my father changed his password once again and I being a stubborn girl found out the password once again. It's 2580.. hehehe.. actually I am proud of my ability to open the password of my father's phone.**

 **Ok let's get started.**

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

It was the second period and Hilary just slept upon my shoulders without her knowing. It was really different. I thank the old teacher's eye sight and our luck to sit in the last bench for this.

"So children we will have a good great time..." The old lady ended.

I wasn't paying attention so I didn't even know what were all happy about and my question was automatically answered by Subha and Lily.

They both shouted "hurray a picnic..! Yeah a PICNIC can you believe! Hi fi. "

Hilary woke up by the loud scream and faced me with innocent eyes. I smirked at her thinking something else.

"Where? " Tala asked being impatient.

"To a very cold place. Where there is snow, you know what's snow children?" The old lady asked.

I hated her for her silly questions.

All were really excited for the picnic. They started to pack their bags.

In our room too, the truth to be said, Hilary was acting insane.

"WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I TAKE FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS?" she screamed.

"Should I take this ? (Pointing towards a red sweater) or this (pointing towards a green and blue one), oh god...!"

I seriously can't understand girls, why do they always have a dilemma what to wear? Who sees them anyway only a br... I stopped thinking when she started to throw all her clothes here and there. I tried to save by climbing on the bed when one of her bra landed on my face hitting the ceiling fan.

Ugh... I grunted.

Hilary turned back and started to laugh like a maniac.

"Hahaha OMG... Haha what the hell are you hahaha doing with ' **that** '?" She asked continuing laughing.

"You brought ' **that** ' over my head. " I replied in a husky tone.

"But actually ' **that** ' looks good on your head... Haha hahaha hahaha hahaha" she continued to laugh.

" More than ' **that** ' on my head it will look good, when you wear ' **that** ' when I am kissing you there and I think you must take this more than anything else like a sweater as if you will not have a sweater I will be there to warm you up." I said being exhausted with a well known smirk.

"KAI..!? " She shouted the one full of frustration.

I love to hear that from her.

* * *

 **Tala's POV.**

Everything was packed. Subha was worried about the food items.

"Tala potato chips or banana? " She asked.

"Banana." I answered.

"But I like potato.. Tala.." she said in her sweetest tone.

"Why did you ask me then?" I shouted.

The thing was going from past half an hour.

"Orange juice, is that ok? " She asked.

"Yes. " I said.

"But isn't that excess sweet? " She asked.

Oh gosh.. once again.

"Not more than you. " I replied making her mood fly.

I am not able to confess her anytime. I will find a good time not now...

* * *

 **Tyson's pov.**

simy and Misty packed their bags. We kept on talking for a while when Devi and Lily entered.

"Answer me simy who is right? ,Huh?" Lily asked.

They both looked as if they both would kill each other and on the next day in newspapers the headlines would read

"Twins killed twins." Hahaha hahah. I thought about it and started to laugh.

Both of them looked at me and glared. Misty and simy tried to give a sad smile.

"Ok stop... Calm down. Say what's the matter. " Misty asked.

"Ok. Devi took my sweater and told it was hers given by dad secretly, which I wore for years. " Lily argued.

"But you took away all the opportunities from birth. Even on the birthday cake it used to be written, happy birthday Lily (big) and Devi (with small letters) ... You are..." Devi stopped.

"Ok please calmn down. I am ready to give you a similar sweater Lily is that ok? " Simy asked.

"No that was really a different one..." Lily said.

"But you were the reason.." Devi stopped as Subha and Tala entered the situation with Assu.

"Simy Assu and Tala cheated me..." Subha cried crocodile tears.

"Now what happened?" Misty asked taking Subha into her arms.

"Actually... I asked Tala to take potato chips for packing but instead he packed banana and gave all my potato chips to Assu..." She cried.

"No that wasn't the thing. You didn't listen the whole thing. Neha came to take the banana chips but Tala saw the same package and couldn't differentiate between them and he placed them wrong." Assu said.

"I just took it from Neha." Assu explained.

"Yes that's true.." Neha also came and said.

"Oh really then why ... Oh ... Ok.." Subha said trying to understand what they meant.

"Ok sorry Neha for being impolite..," Subha cried once again.

"No its ok... We should sleep early for tomorrow, so go back..." Neha said.

Misty and simy looked relieved when everyone left.

"Oh thank God." I exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN_Thank you all for reviewing. I love you all.**

 **Now I will say my tricks to open password. And how I cheat my father that I didn't use phone.**

 **1) leave the phone in its place before half an hour of father's arrival as if my father senses the phone being warm he comes to know that I used it.**

 **2) if you didn't leave the phone in its place before half an hour, leave it inside the fridge for half a minute.**

 **3) the charge percentage of the phone should be same.**

 **4) The history of Google should be deleted.**

 **5) when you start typing the story switch off your mobile data so that when father returns the data should be less used.**

 **6) act as if you did something else the whole day.**

 **Guys these are my tricks. Any other tricks which I don't know? Please say..**

 **I will update my future on Monday or Tuesday...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN_ hi guys I am back. I guess it will be one full century now. Ok . Well I don't yet know why this particular story became so popular. Nevermind.**

* * *

 **hilary's POV.**

we were travelling in the bus. Somehow Ray and Devi also hid in the bus. Lily was again the lucky one. Taking her sister's place.

"Hilary.., I ... I... I... am not able to breathe.." kai said when I noticed that I almost choked him by sleeping taking his support. "Oops. ."

"Subha... " I was able to hear which was from Misty.

"What?!" Subha asked. "You forgot your little Bunny. " Misty reminded.

"No! That's not possible, tala my Bunny, I forgot my Bunny, oh my god.. how could I? I am so careless." She started to curse herself.

"Kai. Which Bunny is she talking about?" I asked kai silently.

"Which I gave her on her birthday. " He replied.

'what the hell? Kai gifted her a Bunny? Then me? '

"Kai you gifted her?" I asked.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I could see jealousy creeping over her face.

"Yes. I mean actually Tala bought it. He said Subha would be more happy if I would give her." I said. I saw her letting out a sigh of relief.

We reached to our destination. We had our camps. Ours was a green one. Only me, Hilary and lov... I mentally hitted my brain for thinking something like that.

We all rested and then Hilary came near me and said, "kai today is the night when all the lovers become more close to each other near the icy rink..., It is said. "

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"I want to go there." She said.

"Then go.!" I said.

"Kai don't be silly I want you to come with me." She said.

Hn" I said.

We left then. Hilary was shivering of the cold weather. "Kai, I miss my mother..." She said in a low voice. "Kai I feel lonely day by day..."

I hugged her tightly...

We stayed in complete silence. Enjoying the moonlight and cold weather.

Snow started to fall.

"Kai! Snowflakes..." She screamed like a small child.

I smiled at her. She looked really innocent. Away from all the bad deed.

Maybe a challenge from Brooklyn was going to turn out really cool.

We reached. "Kai... I ... I ..." She was going to continue when I kissed her soft lips. Deepening it for long. I cut it off and confessed her finally.

"I love you Hilary. " I said.

"...?" She was a bit shocked and was blushing.

"Me too., I love you Kai." She said next.

We stayed together. But I felt someone's presence. I turned around to see but there was no one.

* * *

 **subha's pov.**

I couldn't believe it. They were together. That too...my Kai. He is not mine.

I cried. Cried a lot. I started to run away. I ran. Ran really fast. I ran till I fell down of exhaustion.

I sat down and cried.

"WHY GOD? WHAT MISTAKE HAVE I DONE THAT YOU ARE TAKING THIS BIG REVENGE UPON ME?!"

I screamed. Suddenly I felt land beneath me getting soft and I slipped. I fell somewhere down. I caught something hard and started to scream for help.

"Help!" I shouted.

Then after a few minutes when I lost all my hope and was tired of screaming, someone caught my hand.

A strong person caught. He lifted me.

I burried my face in his chest, whoever it was. But I saw a similar jacket. It was Kai's.

Kai? Kai came to save me? I started to suspect but when I gazed at the person it was Tala.

Why Tala? You would have left me to die.

I thought. I cried once again.

"Subha? Don't do such a thing. If I would lose you then? I love you Subha..." He said.

He took me till our camp where I got down.

"Tala... I don't love you.. please forgive me. " I said and ran into another camp.

* * *

 **lily's POV.**

I saw a crying Subha who came running inside. We were all 6 there.

Me. Misty. Simy. Tyson. Devi. Neha. Ray wasn't here.

"Simy...!" She cried and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Subha?"Misty asked.

"What the hell happened.?" Asked Devi,

"What happened ? Did anyone say anything?" Asked simy.

"Go away Tyson and all... Leave me..! Go away. ! " She screamed.

I had to take Tyson, Neha and Devi out of the room.

"Should I leave?" Misty asked .

"No..." She moaned.

Neha was curious to know what had happened.

"What might have happened?" Devi asked me.

"May be Tala said something." Tyson made a guess.

* * *

 **simy's pov.**

"Subha calm down. What happened?" I asked.

"Simy...! I ... I saw ... Kai... Confessing to... that... Bloody Hilary...!" Subha cried out.

"Ohhhh... Don't worry someone else will come for your love.. just Kai is not that one lucky guy. " Misty tried to convince her.

" But... No... I am not lucky enough to find his love.., and Tala confessed me his love. ... And I... I rejected.." cried Subha.

"No problem... You have another chance don't you? Confess tomorrow.." I said.

"But simy,.. I don't love him..." She said.

"Subha listen one thing... Don't be with the person whom you are dieing for... Live with the person who is dieing for your love.." Misty said.

Subha was silent. "You mean I must sacrifice my first love?" She asked.

"You should know that." I said.

Subha stopped crying and We advised her to sleep.

* * *

 **AN_ sorry for this Subha-ness in this chapter.**

 **Sorry that you all are not well described ...**

 **Ok bye. I will update my future soon.**

 **My exams are done.**

 **I wrote very well.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN_ hi everyone. I am back. First of all a belated merry Christmas and an advance happy new year. I was really busy.**

 **Actually I am in love. I really like someone apart from Kai. You can ask me in detail if you pm me.**

* * *

 **subha's POV.**

Iwoke up early in the dawn. I saw that I was sleeping peacefully with simy and Devi. I went out of that camp to my own when I saw Tala.

He laid his head hung low. He was talking to Assu. I suddenly felt bad for him. But still, I can't live with a person whom I don't love. I went infront of him and spoke out loud, "look Tala, I know you are good but I can't love you. "

He just nodded. I went back to my camp. I saw Hilary and kai coming back.

I couldn't just see them together anymore.

That's it!

I thought and ran towards that bloody girl. I shouted at her. "Hilary can't you just choose someone else? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAPTURE MY LIKES?"

" I CAN'T SPARE YOU ANYMORE. BLOODY GIRL STOP COMING NEAR MY KAI! IDIOT. ! GO FAR AWAY.! DON'T LET ME SPEAK MORE BAD ABOUT YOU. GO AWAY. " I screamed crying at the same moment.

"SHUT up..!" Kai scolded me.

"You too kai...?" My voice cracked.

"You love her don't you? WHY can't you love me silly?" I shouted.

"Because of your this attitude I can't love you." He spoke in a Harsh manner.

Ah... I didn't expect this. Kai? Why kai?

Am I too bad? I think so. I broke many hearts... Kai Hilary. Even I broke tala's heart.

I am too bad. Too bad. Actually I am worst. I ran into my camp and cried a lot till I slept.

* * *

 **Assu's pov.**

I was trying to make Tala understand. "Tala if she's not listening to you, then I have an idea. " I said.

At this statement tala's eyes grew wide. He heard to all of my plan and hugged me tightly..

"Tala stop it Tala not able to breathe." I almost screamed.

We went. "So ezabella please try to understand." I said.

"Fine, Tala I will surely do ," ezabella said.

* * *

 **Tala's pov.**

I saw subha awake. I tried my best to make her listen to me.

"She is really beautiful Assu. Beautiful than subha also... I admire her..." I started.

"Obviously Tala. She looks like an angel." Assu said.

I saw subha fiddling with her fingers.

"What's her name Tala.?" Assu asked according to the plan.

"Her name? Her name is too Cute. Her name is ezabella..." I said in a wavy manner.

"Oh wow? Is she your friend?" Assu asked.

"No she is my best friend. Yesterday night she asked me for a date..." I said.

"Oh come on Tala..!" Assu screamed.

"Hehehe. Her brown hair. Her fluttering scarf. Her beautiful eyes... Makes me feel as if ,.." I stopped.

"As if .." I continued and stopped.

"As if what tala...!" Subha suddenly screamed.

She blushed when I and Assu turned towards her.

"No I mean I thought whom you are loving that's it.." she murmured.

" As if in heaven." I said. I saw the growing jealously in her face.

I knew this would happen. Ha! I knew it. She would feel this.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

"kai? Did I come between you both? " I asked.

"No Hil.,... I really love you. She is just one of my friends. " He said.

" But kai... She loves you more. I guess you should spend time with her. Maybe I will get someone better. " I said in a monotone.

"Then you will see me unhappy Hilary. I love you and I will be happy with you not with anyone else. " He said.

"Why do you love me? And only me?" I asked.

"Cause' you are Hilary. I like you because you are you not anyone else.." he spoke.

I didn't know what to do. I felt tears in my eyes. Ready to fall.

I just remembered Subha's bitterness in her words. She hated me for loving? Kai?

"What about Su.." I was about to continue when kai shouted at me " don't you dare take her name infront of me."

I stayed silent. Kai went in search of ray.

I was left alone. I seriously needed someone whom I could say everything.

Tyson. The one and only one name stroked in my mind.

I went near him.

"Tys...' I need to talk." I spoke.

"What happened Hilary? What's the matter? " He asked waking up by the range of my tone.

"Tys I confessed kai my love.. but subha she is against us both. She says she loves Kai a lot ... What should I do? " I asked.

'why Hil? You love kai? , I too love you... But I can't say you...' he thought.

"Hilary stop crying and listen, if you truly love kai... Fight for your love. The Time has come..." He said.

'why can't I get my love Hilary? I love you too... Nevermind... I and subha are the same. We Love but we don't get our love' Tyson thought.

"Ok Hilary cheer up..." I said and we both laughed together when we heardy stomach grumble...

* * *

 **AN_ that's it. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **I scored my marks as follows.**

 **English-74.5/80**

 **Social-78.5/80**

 **Science- 67.5/80**

 **Sanskrit- 77/80**

 **Maths paper will be given tomorrow. I know I scored less in science no need to remind. I did many silly mistakes in chemistry.**

 **Once again wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **You can ask me about my love in pm message.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN_ hi guys... I am back. Oh gosh my father really had a doubt these days that I used his phone. That is the reason it may take a more time to update. I am very sorry.**

 **Let's get on with the story. Thank you all for reviewing.**

 **Misty I hope you are alright.**

* * *

 **subha's pov.**

"I should be ready for this date..!" Tala shouted.

Oh gosh..! Why is he so happy to go with that girl...?

"Tala I want to see her..." Assu said.

"Surely you can come.." he said.

I too will go secretly.

Tala went with Assu,

"Assu meet ezabella., Eza meet Assu," Tala said.

Eza? What the hell? When did Tala start to use nicknames? It was just too much for me!

"Tala baby how am I looking?" Ezabella asked.

"You look hot!" Tala said.

I just felt to vomit. Oh my god...! Fuck him..! Mad buffalo...!

"Tala enjoy! " Assu said and left that area.

"Come on Tala let's go" ezabella said in a seductive way.

No...! What the hell was going on?

But first of all why am I angry? Do I have feelings for Tala?

Do I love Tala?

Hahaha..! No that can't be... But I think that is.

But they were not present. I followed them into her tent . I heard them both laughing and commenting on each other.

"Tala stop it! ." .

"No eza... Bella..."

"Taaaaalaaaa..., please"

"Umm..."

Now no more! I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tala! " I shouted and went inside.

"What?, How come you interrupt us?" Tala asked.

Ezabella glared at me.

I just pulled his arm and brought him in our tent.

"Why did you spoil my date?" Tala asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Then I am going back." Tala said. .

"Shut up, kill you if you go there. " I said and hugged him.

"I am sorry Tala .. I never thought I would feel love towards you... " I apologized.

"It's ok subha... Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I replied him by kissing him.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I came back meeting ray. I didn't find Hilary instead I met misty and simy.

"Hilary?" Simy called.

"Where did she go?" Misty asked.

They went back.

I was walking as I heard Hilary laugh.

"Tyson you are the best... Hahaha... I love you..." She said.

"Haha..." Tyson laughed.

"Nevermind Tyson.."

"Ohh Hilary..."

What the hell? Hilary is with Tyson?

Maybe that is the reason she asked me a couple of times if I really loved her.

Maybe I should just leave Hilary.

"Kai! " Neha shouted,

"Hn?" I asked. "Subha and Tala are in love.." she said.

Oh lord, was this the only thing left out..?

"Kai! I am not going to leave you here.." Lily said.

"WHY?" I asked.

"Come on, be happy, don't keep your face in this way.. Hilary will hate it." Lily said.

I was silent by that. Maybe I should try to be open like Tyson so that Hilary will like me.

I then saw Hilary. "Hi Kai" she said.

"Hi Hilary, you look really awesome, I think you should wear this blue skirt and black bra more often." I literally shouted.

"Shhh ... Shut up Kai? What happened to you? By the way how did you know I was wearing a black bra?" She asked.

"I saw you ." I said.

"..." No words...

"Hilary I want you to be mine" I spoke.

"Kai? Are you drunk or what? " She asked.

"You are speaking so long." She commented.

Ok now no more... I thought.

"Why were you with Tyson?" I asked.

"WHY?" She asked.

"I asked why were you with Tyson? Answer me" I asked rudely.

"Kai are you doubting me?" She asked.

"I asked why the hell were you with Tyson?" I asked.

"Because he is my friend. I can do anything." She said.

"No you are mine. Got it?" I asked.

"Kai! Wait a minute, you can't tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't," she ordered me.

"Well then bye." I said and left that area.

Hilary was left in that shock of horror.

* * *

 **AN_ please read and review. Thank you so much.**

 **"Party toh Banti hai " one century guys.**

 **IT was a BIG DEAL...**

 **WOW COOL**

 **LOVE YOU ALL...**

 **YOURS LOVINGLY SUBHA**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN_ hi everyone. I want to ask you one question. Please tell me the truth.**

 **Do you really really like this story or you just review because I die for them?**

 **Nevermind.**

* * *

 **simy's POV.**

"Hilary , oh god here you are, I was searching for you." Misty said.

"Yes. It's a very shocking news. Tyson, Tyson proposed me. I don't know what am I going to do..." I told them.

"What?" Shouted subha from a farther distance.

"You said this good news to Hilary before me? I am your best friend don't forget that,!". (AN_ don't you ever dare to do simy) said Subha.

I was about to say something when I saw tears in Hilary's eyes.

"What happened Hilary?" I asked.

"Yes. She looks sad." Misty said.

"Looks like kai left her..." Subha said making a joke.

"That's true..." Hilary said and cried out loud.

"Whoa? I ... I am sorry Hilary... I... I just.." subha tried to speak but she just cried and left

"Hilary why did he do this?" Misty asked.

"Yesterday he heard me and Tyson spending time together. Then he asked me about it. We broke into a fight. He doubted me...!" Hilary cried.

"Oh gosh.! This is just insanity!" Misty shouted.

I hit my hand on Misty's shoulder to stop her saying anything more.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Hilary first of all stop crying. Now listen. Make him realise that he is incomplete without you. Do something. Look happy not sad. " I said.

"Hmm..." She said.

"Now go." Misty ordered her with a pleasant smile.

* * *

 **tala's pov.**

I was talking to kai. He was really sad like never before.

"Did Hilary really say to Tyson that she loves him?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"For the umpteenth time. Hn. Now don't eat my brain." Kai said.

"Go and apologize." Ray said.

"Never kai will do that." I said.

"But..." Ray was saying when I cut him.

"Go and try to show like you are leading your life happily after she left you." I said.

"Smile like a prince." I said.

"Tala kai can't smile." Ray said.

"Oh shut up.! Go kai do your job." I said.

"Hn. " He said and left.

* * *

 **tyson's POV.**

"Maxy Maxy..! I .. I just proposed simy. " I screamed.

"Really?" Assu asked who was with Max playing a game.

"Congratulations. What did she say? How did that happen? " Max asked.

Listen" he said.

 **flashback.**

simy was walking, wondering something, under the moonlight yesterday.

She never looked like that. She wore a green top. She looked really like an angel.

I walked towards her. "Simy.!" I shouted.

"Yeah Tyson." She replied looking towards me.

I came nearby and started walking with her. "How is your Beyblade?" Simy asked.

"Oh come on. Stop talking of Beyblades..." I said.

"Tyson are you OK? From when did you stop thinking about beyblades? That too you..." She asked.

" Where were you?" She asked.

"I ? I was with Hilary..." I said. I think maybe that hurt her.

"You love Hilary don't you?" She asked in a hurtful voice.

"No simy. I just like her. Why? " Tyson asked.

"No just like that." She said looking the ground.

I caught her arm immediately and turned her by my side.

"Simy I love you. " I said.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yes. I do love you." I said.

"Ohh Tyson I love you too. I was just too scared to tell you. I thought you would reject me." She said.

"Hilary loves Kai by the way." I said.

"Tyson this is for you." She said and pulled out a bracelet.

"I always kept it ready to give it to you whenever you would propose me." She said.

"Thanks. I should have done it rather." I said..

 **end of flashback.**

"enjoy then." Max and Assu said.

* * *

 **Neha's pov.**

"subha what happened?" I asked.

"Tell us." Devi said.

"For god's sake stop this drama and say." Lily asked.

"I ... I am feeling guilty. For my words there Hilary is crying." Subha said.

"Hey don't blame yourself..." Devi said.

"Come let's play something." I advised.

"What do you want subha?" Lily asked.

"Hide and seek." She replied.

"That's for kids." Lily objected.

"But I am still a kid. " Subha said.

"Ok fine." Devi said.

* * *

 **hilary's POV.**

As simy said I will try to look happy.

I smiled. I laid on my bedding.

Kai entered after some 15 minutes.

I did all the works singing to myself. I read a book infront of him.

Then I saw him calling to Ezabella.

"Kai! Afterany days. How did you write your exams?" Ezabella asked.

"Very well. You look good with spectacles.." kai said.

"Ohhhh thanks a lot for that compliment of yours." She said.

"Kai what happened to Hilary?" Asked ezabella. I immediately turned opposite.

"I don't know. I think she didn't like the idea to have you hereby." Kai said.

"Kai your girlfriend is very pretty." I said and left that area.

"Kai? Am I your girlfriend? Really? I don't think so, did you break up guys?" Ezabella asked.

"..." No words...

* * *

 **AN_ thanks for reviewing. But answer my question.**

 **By the way do you really think this story is nice?**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


End file.
